Kenapa Bisa?
by UQ
Summary: Kehidupan tidaklah semudah mengangkat tangan saat kuis dadakan ketika di Hogwarts dulu. Siapa bilang semuanya bisa dijawab Hermione dengan mudah. Apalagi kalau pertanyaan itu menyangkut Malfoy muda yang menjadi tempatnya bernaung. One-shot untuk DRACO DAY


**Disclaimer and such**

Yang namanya fanfiksi, yang pasti ngambil tokoh dari fandom orginalnya. So, sudah pasti tokoh di sini bukan milik saya. Ada sih yang OC, tapi hanya numpang lewat aja. Timeline-nya setelah perang usai. Agak ngacak soal alur dan ini dibuat super instan, maaf kalau plotnya rada-rada. FF pertama di fandom ini, maaf kalau OOC dan ini AU. Oh, lupa bilang. Ini untuk Draco Day dengan tema Mischief Managed. Selamat membaca!

* * *

**Kenapa bisa...?**

**© UQ**

**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

* * *

Dia di sana, rambut bergelombang cokelatnya tak lagi seperti semak. Hermione Jean Granger, salah satu dari Trio Emas Asrama Singa yang terkenal, berdiri menunggu entitas berkelamin lain selama beberapa menit terakhir. Leaky Cauldron, bar kumuh di mata muggle ini menjadi tempat ia menanti. Ah, sudah lama tak kemari. Hidupnya setelah perang besar-besaran itu dihabiskan untuk belajar giat, menjadi anak rajin idaman setiap orang tua walau orang tuanya sendiri kini melupakan gadis bergigi rapih, dan menetap di luar Britania Raya.

Berbicara soal giginya. Ia ingat pria itu mencerca betapa besar giginya. Bagaimana gigi serinya tak beda jauh dengan hewan dominan cokelat bergigi besar. Mengingat hal itu membuat alumni asrama Gryffindor itu mengingsutkan tubuhnya ke dinding di samping kanannya dengan tangan kanan yang mengetuk tak sabar meja kayunya.

'_Dimana ferret sialan itu.'_

Gadis itu masih ingat bagaimana gelagat pria yang begitu membanggakan marganya sejak pertama kali menginjakan kaki di Hogwarts. Pria yang dulu bertubuh kecil dengan ukuran kepala tak setimpal itu sudah seperti memiliki bakat mengejek di usia dini. Pengecut dan menjijikan, dua kata yang muncul di otaknya saat sepasang mata madu Hermione melihatnya. Bibirnya yang berkata kotor dan mengejeknya dengan kata terlarang di eranya sekarang itu membuat Hermione ingin mencabuti gigi laki-laki itu.

'_Waktu berputar, begitupun dirinya, 'Mione.'_

Bisikan dari sisi lainnya membuat gadis itu mendesah. Waktu memang berputar, tapi kebiasaan pemuda itu membuat dirinya menunggu lama tetaplah sama. Oh, siapa yang tidak akan lupa kalau tugas Herbology-nya nyaris terbengkalai hanya karena pemuda itu melakukan... eewww, kegiatan asusila yang tak layak disebutkan. Hermione benar-benar geram sampai-sampai membuat bibirnya merapalkan kutukan tanpa henti, mengacaukan ruang rekreasi ketua murid. Demi jenggot Merlin, kalau alasan pemuda itu waras mana mungkin Hermione melakukan itu. Brengsek, deskrip lainnya tentang Draco Lucius Malfoy di mata Hermione. Namun ada sesuatu yang menariknya kepelukan penyihir murni itu. Sesuatu yang dingin, kelam, namun tak botak seperti Pangeran Kegelapan yang kini musnah.

Penyihir wanita itu mengulas senyum hampa. Kilasan ingatannya bersama pria itu muncul di saat yang tak tepat. Kilasan tentang pria itu terlihat pengecut di matanya. Bukan, bukan pengecut seperti yang ia lihat selama enam tahunnya di Hogwarts. Bahkan _se-singa-nya _Hermione, ia bisa jadi pengecut apabila berada di posisi Malfoy muda itu. Kehidupan tak tenang, dihantui penyihir kelam yang namanya tak boleh disebut, dan orang terkasihinya menjadi sasaran apabila dirinya gagal melakukan yang diinginkan Pangeran Kegelapan.

* * *

"Well... well... lihat apa yang kudapat di sini, Ferret murung yang mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sekilas, orang bisa menebak seberapa pengecutnya dirimu."

Sore itu di ruang rekreasi di tahun ke enam mereka. Saling cerca menjadi sesuatu yang wajar bagi mereka berdua. Itu cara keduanya berkomunikasi. Aneh, namun begitulah. Keduanya tipe pemikir. Ucapan mereka tak sekedar asal atau hanya untuk menyindir. Keduanya mengirim pesan tersirat di setiap katanya. Sama seperti kalimat sindiran yang diucapkan Hermione barusan. Tak terdengar adanya kekhawatiran padahal dirinya prihatin pada keadaan _teman_ sesama ketua muridnya itu.

"..." tak ada respon terdengar. Sesuatu yang janggal dan membuat Hermione kesal sedikit. Katakanlah ia singa yang bertemperamen labil. Kadang tenang, kadang tidak—seperti sekarang.

"Aku belum merapalkan _silencio _hari ini dan kamu sudah diam begitu. Oh, aku mengerti... kamu pasti habis ditolak siswi jalang, kan?" Hermione mendelik. Tinggal di bawah atap yang sama dengan pemuda Slytherin itu membuatnya nyaris bersikap serupa dengan murid asrama ular. Ia mengingat bagaimana topi bicara itu mengatakan dirinya pantas di Ravenclaw, tapi ia tak ingat kalau topi itu juga menyebutkan Slytherin. Ravenclaw dan Slytherin memang agak mirip, tapi bukan itu yang jadi masalahnya sekarang.

Draco berdiri, berjalan dengan wajah kuyu dan mengabaikan seruan gadis berambut semak di belakangnya. Ia masuki kamar tidurnya, meregangkan simpul dasinya dan menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang. Derap langkah dan dilanjutkan ketukan kencang terdengar. Suara perempuan yang nyaring itu membuat Draco meraplkan mantera peredam suara di dalam sana.

Di luar gadis itu masih kukuh dengan keinginannya. Keras kepala, tipikal gadis Gryffindor. Membuka paksa pemisah mereka, ia masuk ke dalam sana. Ia butuh jawaban, walau harus melepas sikap keras kepalanya. Membuat karpet yang tergulung kini terbentang lebar dan mengantarkannya untuk lebih jauh mengenal si Platina.

* * *

Diputar lengannya, menampakan jam tangan kecil yang melekat di sana. Mata sewarna madu itu menatap bosan. Ia belum memesan apa-apa, kalau itu yang kalian tanya. Ia masih setia di sana, menunggu sosok yang tak kunjung hadir.

"Tiga puluh menit," desahnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari ukiran yang dibuat oleh bibi pria yang kini ditunggunya sabar-sabar. Ukiran itu, memiliki kenangan buruk bagi penyihir paling cerdas di era ini. Gadis itu masih bisa mengingat segalanya dengan jelas. Bagaimana raut takut Draco yang mendengar Hermione memekik kesakitan atau bagaimana ekspresi Bellatrix yang kini telah tiada. Peluh membasahi pelipisnya, bibir ia gigit keras-keras. Perih, jelas. Tak seharusnya ia mengingat masa lalu yang begitu. Tidak seharusnya.

Menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia menatap ke luar jendela. Minggu akhir bulan Oktober, murid-murid baru di Hogwarts banyak terlihat di sepanjang Diagon Alley. Hermione tersenyum masam, masih belum menemukan makhluk pirang diantara puluhan orang yang berlalu lalang. Pandangannya beralih ke meja kayu tempatnya menaruh tangan.

Hanya melalui surat menyurat mereka berkomunikasi. Setiap liburan musim dingin, mereka memang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Seperti tahun lalu, mereka berlibur di salah satu rumah milik Malfoy di Perancis sekaligus melacak keberadaan pasangan Granger. Dan kali ini ia memutuskan kembali ke London, atas paksaan pria berdarah Malfoy.

Dua menit.

Lima menit.

Sepuluh menit.

Yang memaksanya kemari belum datang juga. Badanya merasa letih, ber-apparte memang singkat, bukan berarti tidak menguras tenaga. Kalau begini terus, lebih baik ia pulang saja. Pemilik pub ini sudah memelototinya yang hanya memenuhi tempat tanpa memesan. Mengerang pelan, Hermione nyaris memukul meja kalau saja tak mendengar suara mencemooh khas pria _itu_.

"Menunggu lama, hm?" tanpa di suruh, pria itu menarik kursi dan duduk berhadapan. Mata kelabunya menatap lurus sepasang cokelat madu yang penuh amrah. Kobaran api yang terpancar di sana tidaklah membuat wajah dinginnya melelehkan ketenangan yang menjadi _trade mark_-nya.

"Sangat." Hermione mengalihkan pandangannya keluar, terlebih saat pria itu memanggil pelayan dan memesan dengan angkuhnya. Tidak ada perasaan bersalah yang tersirat di wajah pria itu. Masih sama seperti tiga tahun setelah perang usai. Ia bersikap wajar seperti biasa. Seakan-akan penderitaannya selama Voldemort berkuasa tidak pernah terjadi. Beruntunglah ia, Harry si Anak Yang Hidup berhasil meyakinkan kementrian sihir bahwa keluarga Malfoy membantunya dan diam-diam mengkhinati pemimpin para Pelahap Maut.

"Wanita mana lagi yang menghalangi? Atau malah gadis tahun pertama, hm?" ujarnya, masih belum berpaling dari luar jendela. Pelayan yang mencatat makanan mereka pergi sebentar. Tak lama, pesanan mereka terbang dengan sendirinya dan tersaji dengan rapih. Dua piala berisi jus labu dan sepiring Crup Cookies. Hermione mendengus sebal. Kebiasaan Malfoy yang tidak bisa diubah—ia pikir. Selalu bersikap seakan-akan dirinya adalah raja dan kemauannya harus dituruti. Hermione bukannya tidak suka dengan apa yang dipesan Draco, tapi... arghh! Masa dia sudah menunggu setengah jam lebih namun yang dipesan hanya ini saja. Kurang, demi apapun. Dia bukan tipikal cewek matre yang hobi leha-leha, namun realistis dikit lah.

"Ah, _jelousy_?" kekehan yang membuat telinganya gatal makin memperburuk suasana. Dalam tengkorak besarnya ia mengutuk dan mengeluh seberapa menyebalkan Draco Malfoy.

"I can hear you, _dear_." Sontak ia menengok, matanya mendelik, dan bibirnya tertutup rapat. Apapun mantranya, gadis itu tidak peduli. Draco sudah melewati batas privasi yang dibuatnya. Seharusnya pria itu sadar kalau mereka harus bersikap sesuai hukum. "Sok suci", Hermione sering mendegar Draco mengejeknya begitu. Ejekan, seharusnya itu jadi pujian kalau saja cara bicaranya tidak sepeti _itu_.

"Sekarang apa? Aku harap bukan memamerkan sapu terbang baru atau keberhasilanmu mengerjai anak kecil di luar sana." Masih mempertahankan nada ketusnya, Hermione menegak isi pialanya.

Kekehan terdengar kembali. Sepasang mata kelabu itu memunculkan sinar imajiner yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Tidak sepenuhnya tepat." Seringai terpasang pas di wajahnya. Tangannya terangkat dan bunyi _'plop'_ terdengar. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hijau zamrud bercampur silver itu melayang dan tersodor di hadapan gadis yang masih meminum jusnya. Alis gadis itu terangkat, sebuah pandangan tanya mengisi mata madunya.

Kotak itu pun terbuka, suara nyanyian terdengar, banyak pasang mata mengarah ke dirinya, dan dilanjutkan suara terbatuk-batuk yang dibuat Hermione. Pipinya memerah, matanya tak kuasa meneteskan air mata—antara haru, marah, dan juga malu. Draco Malfoy menyeringai. Seringaian yang sama seperti diingatannya. Ingatan saat pertama kali sebutan Berang-Berang menjadi tren di sekolah, begitupun awal mula gadis Grenger jenius ini disebut Darah Lumpur.

Demi Merlin dengan legenda anehnya di dunia muggle! Hermione tidak pernah berpikir kalau Draco Malfoy akan memanfaatkan kekuasaannya untuk melakukan hal macam ini. Ini sederhana, tapi tidak sederhana juga. Leaky Cauldron, apakah tak ada tempat lain yang lebih romantis? Hermione tetaplah wanita. Tak hanya buku-buku teori berat saja yang jadi santapannya, ia pun membaca buku dongeng atau buku romantisme konyol. Ia kadang berharap hal-hal romantis yang tercetak di lembaran kertas tersbeut bisa jadi kenyataan. Namun nyatanya...

"Aku mendengarnya, 'Mione. Tapi aku mau mendengar yang _lain_." Seringai masih terpasang di sana, suara memaksa diliputi ketidaksabaran membuat gadis dengan wajah merah padam itu semakin sebal.

"Y-ya." Jawabnya dengan terbata dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Seisi Leaky Cauldron heboh, ia bahkan tak sadar kalau isi tempat ini ternyata para penyihir seangkatannya yang menyamar. Otak jeniusnya selalu mati kutu kalau menghadapi pria ini. Dan sekarang ia tahu pasti mengapa dirinya bisa terjerat oleh pesona Ferret pirang berwajah lugu ini. Bukan masalah harta, bukan masalah darah—persetan dengan ini, status macam ini tak berlaku lagi sekarang. Sifatnya memang menyebalkan dan selalu membuat Hermione ingin memunculkan kenarinya untuk mematuk Draco, namun di samping semua itu... otak picik khas Slytherin-nya selalu membuat hidup salah satu profesor ramuan termuda di Hogwarts lebih berwarna, lebih abstrak, dan lebih... _Wicked_.

* * *

**EPILOG**

"Kamu lama karena ini?" tebak Hermione sambil memerhatikan cincin silver dengan permata zamrud yang membentuk huruf 'M'.

"Ya, walau tidak tepat." Seringai tak luput dari wajahnya. Tangannya mengelus piala berisi Firewhiskey sebelum diteguk isinya. Setelah sesi lamaran tadi, Draco memesan lebih banyak makanan. Yang tadi itu... anggaplah keisengan lain yang ia lakukan untuk mempermainkan emosi calon istrinya.

"Jangan bilang kamu betul-betul..." mata Hermione membulat, terlebih saat ia mendengar suara jeritan di luar. Seorang anak laki-laki—mirip Ron kalau dilihat sekilas—melompat-lompat dan mengaduh. Semua pandangan di luar sana melirik sesaat, ada yang prihatin dan hendak membantu, namun yang ada mereka jadi korban tambahan keisengan Draco.

"Duo Weasley menciptakan barang baru. Sebagai rekan bisnis, mereka memintaku untuk mengetesnya." Draco mengangkat bahu, wajahnya yang tenang kembali memunculkan seringai singkat. "Kebetulan aku menemukan anak yang mengingatkanku dengan seseorang di sini. Kau pilih mana, _Dear, _anak itu atau dia?" ujarnya sambil melirik Ron bergoyang asal karena mabuk dengan Lavender yang telah ramping—masih jauh untuk ukuran ramping di mata Draco.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, menggigit kuenya dan berdoa dalam hati. Ia berharap anaknya tak akan seperti Draco. Ia lebih berharap memiliki anak kalem yang hobi baca buku. Ia yakin gen jeniusnya akan menurun, tapi kalau gen jenius menyimpangnya Draco Malfoy... lebih baik berharap itu tidak akan menurun. Bisa gila kalau isi rumahnya tidak ada yang _sewaras _dirinya.

* * *

**A/N: **Dibuat instan dan maaf kalau janggal. Biar aku luruskan biar pada gak bingung. Tahun ke enam, mereka jadi ketua murid. Anggaplah petualangan membunuh Voldemort berlangsung satu tahun lebih jadi di sini—sesi lamaran—mereka umurnya antara 22 dan 24. Setelah lulus 'Mione tinggal di luar Britania Raya. Dan itu Draco gak pakai mantera apapun, no mind reading... hanya sekedar intuisi dan pemikiran sok tahunya. Jadi review-nya? #kedipkedip


End file.
